Dark Angels and Vampire Sex
by DelenaGurl01234
Summary: Based on rumors, I take you through out season three right from where it left off. Delena/Forewood/Stefarine/Staroline/Klefan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfiction people this is my first story ever so please don't hate but defintely leave me a review telling me what you think ;)**

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother even _you_" Elena winced at how hostile Katherine's words sounded, even if they weren't meant to come out like that. Stefan was gone! He risked it all to save Damon. "Oh and Elena!" Elena looked up at Katherine with a worrisome look."It's ok to love them both... I did"Katherine then smiled and tossed Elena the empty vile that once contained Klaus's blood, before leaving into the unknown. Elena then turned to Damon who was now trying to sit up on his own, Already the blood was working.

"Elena I.." was all he could say before he had another coughing fit. Elena rushed next to him again and held him like she did only moments before.

"Damon it's okay I'm right here" she cooed in his ear

"Stefan.." He croaked, and she sighed.

"It's alright I'll text him." She got out her phone and texted Stefan furiously

'**Damon is fine where r u?' ** She then threw the phone ontop of the bedside table and leaned back next to Damon, he hugged her tightly. "Are you starting to feel better?" She asked curiously. He nodded and kissed her hair. He could already feel the venom from the werewolf bite wearing off, and right now he wanted to make sure Elena didn't panic from losing Stefan. He though she seemed to be handling it well, he could see the worrisome look in her eyes. He just didn't know it was for him.

"Do you mind if I stay I don't feel like going back home" she yawned into his chest and he smiled.

"Of course just go to sleep" She nodded her head in agreement to what he was saying."..Oh and Elena... Thank you for taking care of me and I'm sorry I bit you." She smiled

"Your welcome" She murmored before falling into a deep sleep in Damon's arms. For a while Damon just sat there and watched her breathe up and down, and listened to her steady heartbeat before he kissed her forehead. "I love you Elena" was the last words he spoke before falling asleep next to her.

**At the Gilbert House**

"Anna?" Jeremy turned his head around "Vikki?" he was baffled un able to think other words at that moment.

"Jeremy" they both beamed in unison.

"I've missde you soo much" Vikki said her arms wide as if waiting for him to run into only stared.

"I've missed you too Jer" Anna said smiling widely. He couldn't help do anything other then look back between both of them shocked as ever.

"You two...are...are dead" He fumbled with his words. They both rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Not anymore we were brought back with you!" Vikki said moving closer towards him by a couple of steps.

"We were the _**consequence**_ of bringing you back to life Jeremy" Anna finished and a smile never left her face. She followed Vikki's movements and walked closer to him.

"I can't wait to spend time with you" they both said again in unison unaware that the other said the same thing, while inching closer and closer to Jeremy.

"ALARRRICCC!" Jeremy screamed.

**Caroline's house**

A happy, bubbly Caroline was bouncing up the steps of her home. Her newly vampire accepted mother was still at the office with some paper work on why she called for an ambulance for a gunshot wound when no one was shot. The smile didn't leave her face until she saw someone standing infront of her door. She immediatly reconized the black hair and the red football jersey.

"Tyler?" She asked, he turned around.

"Hey Care" He walked up towards her so that he was only inches from her face.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to look anywhere but his eyes, because she knew if she looked up she would get lost in them.

"I was just thinking about you, and wanted... to uh talk I guess" He scratched the back of his neck a little and then place his arm by his side.

"You wanted to talk to me at... 10 oclock at night?" She giggled a little bit.

"Well know i've been here since 8." He sighed, and looked away from her.

"Oh My God! I'm soo sorry I was helping with a..._problem._" Caroline smiled shyly and went to unlock the door.

"What kind of problem?" Tyler was right behind her now and was so close she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

With out turning around Caroline answered "Well... you bit Damon, and werewolf bites become fatal to vampires" She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she realized that she hadn't found out weather or not he had lived. They didn't get along and he did HORRIBLE things to her in the past but, he was sorta like a drunken, dueshy brother and her life wouldn't be complete with out him.

"H-he died?" Tyler was now a little worried about his actions. Damon was defintely a dick and he killed his uncle Mason but he did save his life. Even if Caroline was the one who persisted him to do so, if he killed him that would make Tyler feel extreamly guilty.

"I don't know yet." She sighed turning to finally face him. She looked up at his big brown eyes and could feel herself getting lost. Tyler down at Caroline and thoughts of Damon Salvatore slowly but surely left his mind. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was the way he remebered her lips tasted like... he wanted ever so badly to taste them again. He started to lean foward until his lips were only less than centimeters away from hers. He was waiting for her acceptence, and he got it when she pulled him close attaching his mouth with hers. He grasped her behind and her back as she pulled his thick black hair with her hand while placing her other arm around his neck. He pressed her closer to the door and with fustration she slamed it with her elbow open. They started to walk backwords towards her bedroom never once leaving each others lips. He gracefully placed her on the bed and broke away from her kiss breathing out sigh

"You're beautiful" He said caressing her cheek, before placing another heated, hungry kiss to her lips. She then quickly stripped his shirt over his head. He gribbed at her jeans and through them off with an almost growl. She giggled at that and went straight for his jeans, he shook his head no before ripping off her panties. He then started kissing violently down her thighs.

Caroline could feel herself start to get moist with pleaser. She groaned as he was getting closer and closer to "the spot" . He kissed her clit very gently and she moaned "Tyyyyylllerr." She gripped the sheets as he started stroking it up and down in perfect motion. He then placed his tounge very gingerly ontop of it and licked it with pure passion. "Please..." was all she could muster as he licked hader. He then pushed two fingers inside of her while continueing the act of eating out. She was was ripping the sheets she gripped them so hard. She was afraid that if she didn't hold on with all of her newly found vampire strength that she was going to leave the earth and never come back. Her high was so amazing she never wanted it to end. "Tyyyylllerr... I-i I neeed " She was taking huge breathes after each word.

He stopped "What do you need Caroline.." He whispered "Tell me what you want me to do."

Caroline groaned in fustration. " I need you inside of me" she said in barely a whisper, but he heard it thanks to his supernatural abilities. He then hovered over her in a flash. He gripped her pink top and ripped it wide open. She gasped in suprise but then it turned into a moan as he licked down her chest. He then ripped the bra wide open as he did with the shirt and started massaging her breasts.

"Well C-are-o-line" He saind enlongnating her name "If that is what you will want, that is what you will get" He pushed his jeans down along with his boxers. He hovered over her putting his cock at the tip of her entrance.

"TYLER!" She screamed, she wanted him so bad. He smirked down at her and slide himself into her with one swift movement. She moaned in delight and moved her hips up with him in response. He let her adjust to his large size and then pulled out slowly and thrusted into her with the same slow pace. She rolled her eyes back from pleaser and begged him to go faster and harder. "Your wish is my command" He said smiling before slamming into her over and over and over and over again. Each time she screamed out his name in ecstacy moaning and groaning along with him. When he finally finished they both spilled each others juices into each other panting from the wild rush that had just gone on. Tyler rested his head ontop of her shoulder still inside her only now it wasn't out of passion or pleasure it was out of being comfortable there and never wanting to leave. She looked up her eyes lighting up like Christmas Lights.

"I think I like you" she said giggling and he rolled over to lay beside her.

"I think I like you too" he smiled.

**Sooo what did you think? Love it hate it? Review and tell me what you thought through out this and if I should keep going or just drop it. **

**btw didn't you just love the forewood sex? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gilbert House**

"What's the matter?" Alaric screamed running down the stairs like a mad man. "Oh my God!"

Anna and Vikki looked at him curiously.

"Who the fuck is that?" Vikki asked, looking at Alaric.

"Why is Damon's sidekick here?" Anna whispered loudly to Jeremy.

"Okay one thing I'm not his sidekick we're friends THATS IT!" Alaric back and forth between both girls. He had never met Vikki but he knew what she had looked like because of earlier pictures of her when Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and her were children. He knew that Damon turned her and that Stefan had to stake her at a halloween party, so how the hell was she here, and why was Anna here she died on Founder's day. "How the hell are they alive... or undead?" Alaric demanded towards Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at him with confused eyes "They say they were brought back with me, that they were the consequence of Bonnie bringing me back to life." Alaric frowned.

"Okay I'm calling her!" Alaric called out as he went towards the phone.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jeremy pushed his hands out to stop Alaric. "The last thing I need is my current girlfriend finding out that my ex-girlfriends are still alive!" Alaric sighed in contentment. He had been in that situation with Jenna and Isobel and hearing Jeremy say something like that out loud made him miss both of them. Alaric knew that he shouldn't call Bonnie but Jeremy should, He wished he could of protected Jenna from what happened and he knew Bonnie wouldn't like anything coming from him. His thoughts Although were interupted.

"You're dating BONNIE BENNET!" Vikki screamed fangs alongated.

"THE FUCKING TEENAGE WITCH?" Anna joined in looking just as scary.

Jeremy looked scarcly at the girls and put his hands out in defence "woah woah girls you were both dead was I suppose to never move on?" He asked.

"YES!" They screamed!

"You know what HATE HIM IN THE MORNING because frankly it's too late for me to deal with this crap!" Alaric screamed his voice scarier then anything the girls could have done. Anna and Vikki both hung their heads in defeat. Anna claimed the couch and just layed there while Vikki went upstairs into Elena's room sence everyone agreed that Elena would be staying with Damon until he died. Jeremy layed awake all night long cursing at himself.

**NEXT MORNING AT THE BOARDING HOUSE**

Elena awoke to the sound of the shower going. She rubbed her eyes and spread her arms out to strech while yawning. She looked over at the see-through shower and saw Damon standing Naked, face towards the faucet rubbing himself all over. She bit her lip, since he was standing to the side she could see his huge, pink cock in perfectly and she couldn't help but give out a slight moan, but that was quickly covered over with her mouth and she prayed to God underneath those rays of water that Damon did not catch it.

He of course did though. He could hear everything, her speeding heartbeat, her unsteady breath, and absolutely her moan. It made him hard for her even more so then this morning when he awoke to her legs crossed over his and her shirt, from being tossled, slight open so that he could see her in just her bra. He had to hold back a moan himself when he started to smell her arousal. What he wouldn't give for her to come inside with him.

Elena assumed that Damon could not hear her, so she moved from her seat on the bed to the guest room next door. She had to let it out, so she undid her pants and started to finger herself imagineing Damon doing it. She gasped and clung to the empty bed sheets as she imagined his naked wet naked body, pressed against hers. His head right where it needed to be, so he could only tease her by playing in a perfect motion with her clit. She let out a sigh and bit her lip so that he could not hear her. Elena couldn't take it any longer doing it to herself was simply not enough, so she stripped down leaving her completely naked and power walked her way back into Damon's room. She saw that his face was still turned to the side and that he wouldn't be able to see her coming. She walked straight up to the door of the shower and opened it entering the shower with him. There were no words at how amazing he looked to her that up close.

"Elenaaa? what are you doing?" Damon turned to her bewildered.

"I-i- i don't know" She said sheepishly looking down at her feet. He took her chin and raised it up to his face. He then lightly kissed her lips. Just from that mere touch she could already find herself getting wet. He placed his forehead up to hers, and smiled sadly.  
>"I wish I could do this with you" He sighed. Elena looked confused.<p>

"Damon...you don't..." She looked down afraid again afraid to say the words.

"OF COURSE I want you Elena! I want you more than probably anything in the world." She beamed up bewilderd and started to move foward but he placed his hands out to stop her. "BUT you are not mine to want." and with that Damon stepped outside of the shower and grabbed the white towel only to wrap it around himself. Elena sank down in the shower letting the tears fall down her face. _What was she doing? She loved Stefan...sooo much, But she needed Damon... with a passion she needed him._ She growled and got out of the shower.

"What is your proble?" She said angrily stomping up behind him. He groaned he never really had good self control.

"Elennna I already told yo-" He was interupted

"NO THAT IS NOT IT! WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO RUIN STEFAN'S LIFE, AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU WONT HAVE SEX WITH ME BECAUSE I'M HIS? YOU FUCKING LIAR YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME! ADMIT IT!" Damon rolled his eyes at her, how could she be so blind.

"Elena you know I want you badly! Like it pains me to see you infront of me naked when I know I can't take you right on my bed and make love to you, but Stefan saved my life and I'm not going to repay him by having sex with you! and I'm not doing something with you that you'll regret doing later on when he comes home." Damon started to walk towards his closet when Elena grabbed his wrist.

"I won't regret it Damon." She said with so much fire in her eyes that it could burn down the entire house. Damon couldn't hold himself back any longer, he grasped her hair and devoured her lips with all he had in him. He gently layed her naked body on the bed and through off his towel. "Dammmoonn" She moaned as he started swirling her nipple with his tounge. He did the same to the other giving it just as much attention. He then started kissing his way down her stomach, til he reached her pelvic bone. He then stared down at her hairless pink vagina. She was so wet that it was literally running down her legs. He licked his lip with excitement and then... the phone rang. Damon groaned in frustration, and Elena looked equally upset.

"One minute Elena, don't go anywhere." He kissed her clit lightly leaving her shiver all down her spine. He then walked slowly over to his cell phone and picked it up. "Okay this better be good" He growled into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Damon Salvatore?" a unknown women said on the other line of the phone.

"Yes this is he." He said through gritted teeth.

"This become some of a shock to you but you're Uncle Zach was found dead in Mystic Falls lake." Damon groaned he knew eventually that would come to bite him in the ass.

"Oh really that can't be" He said trying to sound mournful.

"I'm afraid so but, since He's dead and so is his wife who passed years ago. His daughter Chelsea, you're cousin has been left with you." Damon's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What? I'm sorry that can't be true me and my Uncle Zach didn't get along well AT ALL and I don't think he would have left me his daughter to take care of." At this Elena jumped off of the bed now fully unaroused. Damon could smell her arousal leaving and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not sure why he left her to you Mr. Salvatore but he did please come pick her up at the police station around 12:30." Damon looked at the clock to see it was 12oclock now. He cursed under his breath.

"Yes of course, tell Chelsea that I'll see her soon." He through his phone on the floor and pushed his hair back in frustraion. The last thing he needed was to have to take care of a little girl when he should be trying to save his brother and making love to Elena.

"Damon?" Elena whisper "What's going on?" She walked towards him gingerly.

"Zach you know my who knows how many greats nephew?" Elena nodded her head. "Well I killed him when I first got to Mystic Falls and now I guess they found him in the lake, but Zach left his daughter to me." Elena looked confused.

"He knew that you were a vampire right, I mean and a bad one at the time"

"Of Course he knew that which is why I don't understand why he would leave her to me!" Damon paced the floor and sighed. "Get dress we're going to have to pick her up." Elena nodded and walked into the guest room where she had left her cloths.

Damon through on a v-neck t-shirt and placed on black jeans. Then Elena came in, wearing jeans and a bra. "Can I borrow a shirt mine's dirty?" Damon smiled and walked through his closet and gave her a white button up shirt. "Thanks" she said and quickly placed it on her, she struggled with the buttons.

"Here let me help you Elena" Damon said smiling. He grasped each button and gently placed it through the tiny white slit, while almost touching her bare skin everytime. She shivered a little and her heartbeat picked up. But he was finished, too early for Elena's liking.

"Thank You Damon." She said and started to walk towards the door, him following right behind her.

**At a small pub in Georgia.**

Katherine Peirce/ Katerina Petrova, was sitting at the bar playing back and forth with her iphone. She knew the only way to stop Klaus was to find an Angel. Angels were spiritual creatures that were created to elminate things on the earth. Horrible things like Demons and such, she had found one when she got to Mystic Falls but never got a chance to speak of it to the boys and never got a chance to act on it. She thought that she could escape without being harmed and they would have to deal with it but, she was wrong and now that she had escaped, Klaus and Stefan would be looking for her. Something that she couldn't afford she needed Klaus to be distracted with keeping himself alive so that she didn't have to spend eternity running away. Before she had left Mystic Falls she had gone to the police station, Zach's daughter was an angel it runs in the Salvatore blood line. In 1864 the only reason why she was so interested in living with the Salvatore's at first was because she believed that the boys were angels just like their dead mother, but she was wrong. She although was certain that Zach's daughter was one because she'd seen her powers passing through Mystic Falls when she was just a couple of years old, probably two or three. They found Zach's body so many months ago when Damon first killed him but figured it was some sort of accidental drowning, and the girl was left with her grandparents, some where in New York. If the girl stayed where she was then Klaus would never know about her, it's not like the girl would act on her powers and just find the oldest, most powerful were-vamp in history. No she needed to be in Mystic Falls with Damon, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, and anyone else that joined the scooby gang. That's why she had to compel the people at the station, and when her grandparents came in this morning with her confused as ever. Katherine had to pull them aside and compel them as well. That girl will have to end Klaus all by herself probably end up killing herself in the process but to Katherine that was worth it because now she wouldn't have to keep running.

**Forbes Household.**

Caroline was sleeping peacefully ontop of a large white pillow that she presumed was Tyler. She had no idea that he was not in bed with her until she heard her mother's peircing scream. That made Caroline shoot up in bed and pull on with her vampire speed whatever cloths she could find first. She ran into the kitchen seeing a half naked Tyler who was only wearing boxers, holding up a bowl of ceral,and looking frightened. While her mother was pointing a tazer in defence towards him.

"Caroline why did I find Tyler Lockwood half naked in my kitchen?" Liz screamed to her daughter.

"Ummm well he..." Caroline couldn't come up with a good enough explanation.

"YOU, LASSIE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I TAKE YOU TO THE BACKYARD AND SHOOT YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN!" Liz barked at Tyler. He quickly put the bowl of ceral down gave an apologitic look to Caroline and ran out of the house leaving the rest of his cloths in Caroline's room.

"You and I young lady are going to have a talk!" Liz said sternly putting down her tazer.

"Mom I'm not a child!" Caroline groaned.

"I doesn't matter if you're not a child anymore Caroline that doesn't mean you can have sex with people... Oh Lord I hope you used protection!"

"MOM THAT WOULDN'T MATTER CAS VAMPIRE'S CAN'T HAVE BABIES!" Caroline through her hands up and started walking down the hallway towards her room.

"Wait so I'll never have grandchildren?" Lis asked sadly.

"No you won't.. I'm sorry mom I didn't choose this, but now we both have to live with it." Caroline walked into her room and slammed the door. Liz stood there sadly and turned to walk back to the kitchen to clean up Tyler's bowl of ceral.

**Somewhere just of Atlanta. **

Klaus was watching with eager eyes as Stefan was chewing down on some poor little girl. She couldn't have been more than nine years old and Stefan was tearing her apart. She was only peices when he was done with her. Stefan licked his lips and went on to the other little girl that was standing (because of compulsion) next to her dead friend. She had fearful eyes and she very badly wanted to scream but couldn't.

"You're free to go!" Stefan said compeling her out of place. The girl immediatly took off running down the side walk, and Stefan laughed. He chased her only using human speed and he could easily catch up. The girl was getting more and more terrified, while Klaus was getting more and more turned on. Stefan finally sped infront of her and she jumped. "What's your name?" He asked with blood still on his lips.

"I'm Kristy." She said through tears.

"Kristy, do you have parents?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes... they would miss me very much... I also have a brother and a sister, and a dog named Charlie!" She looked like she was going to break down into sobs. "Please if you let me go I will never tell anyone about Lisa. I PROMISE!" She said holding up her pinky. Stefan laughed harder.

"I'm sorry Kristy but I can't let you get away from me." Klaus bit his lip to stiffle back his moan. Stefan was making it hard for him to hide his sexuallity. Suddenly Stefan grabbed the girl and chewed on her neck. Her peircing screams ran down the street. When Stefan was done he smiled up at Klaus who was watching with interest.

"You did well Stefan" Klaus chuckled to himself. "Very well."

**Mystic Falls Police Station.**

Damon opened the door to the police station letting Elena go first.

"I DON'T KNOW HIM I SWEAR!" He could hear a little girl's voice screaming in the backround.

"It doesn't matter you were left to him." said the same voice from before on the phone.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE WILL HURT ME!" Chelsea cried out, in a last pleading atempt.

"Oh stop that Damon Salvatore is a very nice young man, you're just upset that you don't get to live with your grandparents any longer!" She barked at the girl before opening the office door to reveal Elena and Damon. The girl's eyes went wide when she saw Elena.

"NOOOO!" She screamed and started to run towards the office door. The women quickly grabbed her and held her in place. "Don't let her take me please!" She was starting to sob. Elena felt horrible knowing who the girl thought she was. Damon squeezed her hand and tried to aproach the girl.

"Chelsea" He said softly. The girl turned to him and spit at his shoes before running back into the office, and locking the door. "Chelsea I don't understand why you would think we would hurt you,we absolutely wouldn't." Damon unlatched the door with one swift movement to see the young girl hiding underneath the desk. He genuinely felt bad for her, Zach obviousley must of warned him of vampires and of course Katherine. "C'mon I promise I will not hurt you." Chelsea dried her tears and got up out of the desk and walked straight ignoring Damon and everyone else out side and stood by the car.

"I'm sooo sorry Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." The women apologized. Elena looked at her with a wide eyed expression, Damon tried to not to laugh at her. "I'll send the paperwork over to you both on Monday.. I'm sure right now that all you wanna do is get her home. I'm sure this has been an overwelming day." Damon and Elena nodded and thanked the women before walking out to see a seeminly more brave Chelsea standing by the car.

"Okay what the hell do you want with me?" She asked with confidence although Damon could hear a little crack in her voice.

"We don't want anything with you." Damon said trying to be reasuring.

"BULLSHIT!" She screamed "It's obvious you know what I am and I want to know what you want with me?" Damon and Elena looked at her confused.

"What do you mean what you are?" Elena asked.

"CUT THE CRAP BOTH OF YOU!" The girl screamed this time her eyes glowed white. Damon grabbed Elena lightly and pulled her behind him. The girl started to glow all around and float off the ground. Her blue jeans and purple shirt were replaced with a long flowy red dress, and on top of her light brown hair a matching red band was around her head and Balls of light started to come from her hands.

"Shit." Damon whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

** Pl****ease review and tell me what you think ;)**

**The boarding house.**

Damon peered down at a sleeping Chelsea, she had refused to sleep in a normal room with vampires. She said that she would never fall asleep and if he tried to pull something that she would know it before he even tried it. He almost laughed out loud looking at the sleeping girl lying with her arms crossed on the red velvet couch. She thought she was tougher than she actually was, actually she was pretty tough, she had nearly killed Damon and Elena.

**FLASH BACK**

_"CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" She screamed getting ready to fire something at Damon._

_"I don't want anything from you!" He tried reasoning with her._

_"OF COURSE YOU DO, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE. THAT KIND ALWAYS WANTS SOMETHING!" She threw the light at Damon and he quickly side stepped out of the way. It made a huge dent on the parking lot. Elena was looking terrified in the back round. Damon had moved her by a tree. _

_"Please I only want to take care of you like they had asked me!" Damon pleaded with her. The girl's eyes started to regain back to it's normal green. Damon looked at her and for the first time saw something familiar about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it but she looked like someone. Probably someone from his older family._

_"I still don't trust you" She said her eyes burning with passion. Her red dress gleamed in the daylight, and the dent regained back to how it was before. _

_"You should. I promise I won't hurt you and I know what your father has probably said about me in the past but-" She cut him off. _

_"and where is my father my I ask?... What exactly happened to him?" Her voice was dripping with bitterness she had obviously figured out that Damon had killed him._

_"I can explain that if you'll let me." Damon said. He gingerly came closer to her and motioned for her and Elena to get into the car._

_After explaining everything he needed to on the car ride over, she decided she was going to keep to herself and make sure neither one of them touched her. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Damon gently picked her up and started to move towards the stairs. She looked like a child when she was asleep, a peaceful, gentle, non-supernatural , child. He lightly placed her on top of an empty bed in a open guest room.

"You look like a daddy" Elena giggled from the doorway. This made Damon smile.

"I used to have a little sister, I took care of her like this all the time." Damon realized at that moment that the little girl in front of him looked exactly like his little sister, except she had green eyes and light brown hair. Violet had pitch black hair like him along with piercing blue eyes. They had the same face though. He gently stroked the little girl's face, and turned back to Elena and sighed.

"You've never said anything about a sister Damon." Elena barely whispered. He could hear it with his advanced hearing.

"I don't like to talk about her..." Elena picked up his face and lightly kissed his lips. She then grabbed his hand and kissed each knuckle. He pulled away from her and placed his forehead up against hers. "Goodnight Elena." He smiled.

"Goodnight Damon."

**1862 Mystic Falls**

"Damon you won't catch me!" Violet screamed playfully picking up her corset running through the woods trying to get away from her brother.

"Oh I beg to differ Monster!" He yelled running to catch up to her. She giggled, and picked up speed. She was running as fast as lightning her black curls bouncing up and down with every step. She could see in the distance the mossy tree. She turned her head back for less than a minute to see that she had out run him. She quickly ran up and tugged on the tree

"I w-" Damon was already there standing with a smirk. She stomped her foot. "Damon had you'd do that?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You know I know every short cut dear sister!" He laughed loudly and she groaned.

"You cheated!" She teased, stepping closer to him. He looked down at her light blue eyes.

"I most certainly did not!" He pretended to be offended teasing back at her. She giggled yet again and pushed him lightly. She turned her back to him and he tackled her to the ground with a big "uff" She screamed in annoyance.

"Dammmooonnnn!" She huffed and put her arms across her chest. "Samantha is going to get upset that I ruined yet ANOTHER dress playing with my brother!" She mocked the maid's tone and Damon laughed into the ground.

"Is my pain amusing to you brother?" She asked with genuine curiosity. Damon looked at her with a fake serious face.

"Of course not sister, now let's get you back to Samantha so that you can have plenty fun with her." Violet looked up at him with horror.

"Noooo we can stay for a little while longer." She insisted. Damon played with a lock of her hair.

"Okay then what do you suppose we do?" He asked and she giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Slaps!" She beamed, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not that again Violet!" He whined and sat up from his position.

"Oh Damon why not?" She followed his lead and sat up. "I mean are you just cross with me because I've beaten you the last couple of times." She batted her eyelashes.

"You beat me every time Vi!" He almost shouted and she smirked up at him.

"I know that's why I enjoy it soo much" She put her hand slightly over her mouth to stop the giggles that were about to explode from her. Damon shook his head showing her that he would not play. "Oh c'mon Damon! Pretty Please.. I'll cover for you next time that you're out late with that girl Amanda!" He smiled at her.

"I'm not really interested in her anymore." He said smirking

"Oh that does not matter, I'll cover next time you want to stay out late at all!" She ma'de a grand gesture with her hand and Damon looked at her and couldn't help but give in. He put his hands out in defeat and she clapped her hands. before placing her hands underneath them. As soon as they started you could hear a larger "SLAP!" through out the forest followed with a grand scream on Damon's part.

**Gilbert House**

If there was one thing Jeremy Gilbert was at the moment it was exhausted! He was trying to hide his supposed to be dead ex-girlfriends from his new one. Which became almost impossible because she just had to be amazing and stop by every so often to check on him. Multiple times Alaric had to distract Anna and Vikki with opening a wound up. He was almost killed just as many times as he had to do it, which would not have been good because he did not have his ring. Meanwhile Jeremy was desperately trying to find out if Damon was okay and if so would he be able to help them. The important thing was that he was alive but if that was the case then they needed help pronto.

" Jeremy you seem soo tense" Vikki came up rubbing his chest from behind. He groaned in annoyance.

"I'm fine Vick." He quickly got up from the couch.

"Jeremy I don't understand why you don't want me anymore" She said sadly.

He rolled his eyes. " Vikki it's not that I don't want you it's just... I-i... It's complicated." Vikki pouted, and started to walk closer.

"C'mon Jer.. you know you want it" She licked her lips and started to move seductively. Jeremy backed away quickly

"I've got to get out of this house!" He screamed and grabbed his jacket. "Alaric I'm going out!" He opened the door and slammed it before Ric could come rushing down the stairs.

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH -" He turned to find that he was alone with both vampire girls. "Oh crap!"

**Lockwood Household.**

Tyler was sitting up on his bed playing with himself. He had a throbbing feeling from where Caroline's tight space once was only hours ago. He curse at himself for blowing it by getting up to get cereal. He had to get up his Were- instincts told him to eat and you don't argue with that. She had seemed so peaceful when she was asleep and he wanted so badly to have had a repeat performance after she woken up but, the look on her face when her mother was yelling at him with a tazer said it all. She absolutely did not want to see him again.

"Knock Knock" He glanced at his window to see a bubbly Caroline standing outside on his ledge.

"Care what the hell are you doing out there?" He quickly ran over and pulled open the window.

"What I'm not allowed to see my favorite were-wolf?" She giggled into a kiss. Before grasping her hair to deepen the kiss Tyler made a small "yes gesture" with his hand. He then pressed his tongue at the opening of her mouth waiting for acceptance, which he was granted and devoured with Caroline's hungry lips. She bit down a little bit on his lip and drew blood. She inhaled deeply and pushed him roughly onto the bed. He grabbed her shirt and tugged it over her head. She did the same with his. She then started to place a trail of rough kisses down his stomach nibbling each place with her slightly extended fangs. Until she got to his shorts. She smirked up at him before pulling them down. To reveal his Huge erect cock. She slowly kissed it with tenderness and Tyler hissed.

"Caroline!" He groaned as she kept kissing it over and over again. He was getting frustrated with the anticipation. She then opened up her mouth and stuck the entire thing inside. Tyler moaned. "Ohh fuckk CARREEE" She bobbed and down, and right before he was about to cum, Caroline felt something tug roughly at her hair and it wasn't TYler.

"Slutty WHORE!" Mrs. Lockwood screamed, and Caroline immediately pulled away from Tyler's penis. Tyler shot up in bed and covered himself quickly with a blanket. "Tyler what is trash doing in my house?" She bellowed and Caroline looked with only her eyes quickly around the room for her shirt. "It's right here Ms. Forbes!" Mrs. Lockwood said holding up Caroline's pink t-shirt. Caroline blushed and quickly threw it on. "NOW I'M TAKING YOU STRAIGHT HOME TO YOUR MOTHER MS. FORBES!" Carol got a tug on Caroline's hair and pulled her down the stairs. Caroline looked at Tyler for him to say anything, to tell his mother to stop but he was looking anywhere but her eyes, and that broke Caroline's heart.

**Somewhere in Georgia **

Katherine was at some fancy night club. The strobe lights and the loud music was hurting her vampire senses and all she wanted to was get out of there, until she saw something interesting. Stefan was sitting the bar talking to some perky blonde. Before walking towards him she looked around to see if Klaus was here... No sign of him so she eagerly walked up to him.

"So do you think you wanna come over to my house." The bimbo asked, her blue hazel eyes shining from the lights.

"Actually bitch this one is coming home with me!" Katherine glided next to Stefan and slipped her hand on his thigh. "Babe I was only gone a couple of minutes and already all the girls are coming after you" Katherine pouted playfully and roughly kissed his lips. The girl not being _THAT _ stupid took the hint and walked away with a frown on her face. Stefan bit Katherine's lip with anger and it drew blood.

"What in the hell are you doing here Katherine?" He hissed at her, his fangs out and the veins under his eyes showing. Katherine took a step back.

"Stefan Please I-" He dismissed her with his hand and picked up his bourbon, gulping it down.

"Katherine I don't care what you have to say honestly I don't. Now LEAVE! before I call Klaus to come pick you up!" He growled before turning back to the bartender asking for another drink.

"Stefan" She grabbed his face so that it looked directly at hers. "Please." her pleading big doe eyes were enough for him to snap. He grabbed her forcefully by the hair and attacked her mouth with his. He gripped her thighs and brought them onto his lap where he started to deepen the kiss. "Steffannn" She moaned and he smirked into the next kiss. Things were starting to get heated. "BEEP BEEP" Stefan stopped mid kiss and looked horrified back up at Katherine. Klaus had just sent him a text message.

**'Meet me outside in 10 minutes with your meal **

**-K' ** Stefan quickly let go of Katherine and ran over to some random red head and pulled her to the back compelling her along the way to think that they have been talking the entire night.

Katherine smiled and touched her lips lightly before grabbing the untouched bourbon and taking a large sip.

**At the Grill**

Jeremy was siting at the bar with out expression playing with the straw in his coke. He sighed and stared out into space. He was growing to hate these girls. Bonnie with her over worrying, Vikki with her hornyness, and Anna with her anger and violence towards others(Alaric). He couldn't handle it. Why couldn't there be one girl who was a little of both and didn't die and just come back randomly! Why can't there be a beautiful girl that just walks straight through that door with the most amazing eyes and dimples. All bubbly and horny wanting to take care of JEREMY instead of the other way around. God he wished he was drunk. Suddenly the grill's door opened and all men (and even some women) turned to look at the girl walking through the door, everyone except Jeremy.

"Hey sweet cheeks want me to buy you a drink" Some 20 something year old guy said grinning standing next to her. She giggled at his lameness and twirled a lock of her black curly hair with her finger.

"Maybe some other time" She walked towards the bar and not one man forgot to turn to her, except for some strange guy up at the bar who was oddly preocupied with something other than herself. The girl huffed and strutted towards the mystery man. She sat swiftly on to the bar stool and looked straight at the bar tender.

"Can I have a vodka tonic?" She asked sweetly, the man rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Um can I see an I.D. miss?" He chuckled to himself and the girl looked at him with her light blue eyes.

"I don't need one" she said almost robotic like, and the bar tender followed her tone of voice.

"You don't need one" and he quickly hopped away preparing her drink. This caught Jeremy's eye.

"and who might you be?" Jeremy asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Names are over rated but you can know that I'm kind of a new comer to this town. Haven't been around it in A WHILE!" She smiled to herself. "How bout I buy you a drink and you can show me around afterwards?" Jeremy for the first time that day smiled to himself.

"Why not?" He chuckled a little bit, and she ordered him a glass of bourbon.

"Cheers!" She said tipping her glass with his.

"Cheers!"

**Next Morning at "The Girl's" room at a bed in breakfast.**

She was lying there on her white bed in nothing but her black push-up bra. She reached out her hands to find that no one was there next to her. She groaned and pulled herself up to find brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi" She mused.

"Hello" He called back handing her a cup of blood and kissing her cheek. She was taking back by this gesture. Usually men give her sex, and walk out before she wakes up but this boy was genuinely kind, and she didn't even get his name.

"Thanks" She smiled and took a big fat sip of the cup almost spitting it out when she realized it was blood. "How... how did you-" He smiled.

"You compelled the bar tender last night, I know that vampires exist. She nodded her head and took another sip of the cup. "Now that I've slept with you do I get to know your name Miss?" She giggled and nodded gulping down the rest of her blood.

"My name is Violet." She shook her hand out for him to meet it.

"Jeremy.. Nice to Meet you." He shook her hand back.

"Nice meeting you too" She giggled, and placed the cup of blood on to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie Bennet's car**

Bonnie was tapping her finger aimlessly on the steering wheel of her car with a sore expression on her face. It had been three fucking days and NOT one of her friends had talked to her, not even Jeremy. He was always busy, Elena had yet to inform anyone on weather or not Damon was still alive. Bonnie doubted that he still was, but she would at least like to know! Caroline was no where to be seen the past couple of days, and neither was Alaric. Stefan hadn't said two words to her since he asked for her help. Matt was working and not really in the loop so she didn't bother with him. She even tried calling Tyler but he didn't pick up! She felt utterly lost so she was heading over to the Boarding house to pay her respects, and get some information.

When she arrived at the boarding house, she didn't bother knocking as it would render useless if Elena was upstairs crying her eyes out over Damon but, she was shocked that someone had opened the door before she could and even more surprised to find that it was a little girl.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked bitterly, before stepping aside to let Bonnie in.

"I'm a friend of Elena and Damon's" Bonnie said looking down to the girl, the way she said Elena and Damon's as if they were a couple almost made Bonnie laugh, but she had to keep a serious face on. Any moment the little girl would tell her that Damon is no longer alive, and that Elena is upstairs with Stefan.

"Oh whatever, Damon is in the kitchen and Elena is upstairs taking a shower." The girl flipper her light brown hair back that was perfectly tied up with pink bow, that matched her sweater and skirt. She climbed up the stairs, and left Bonnie with a confused expression. Bonnie walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen to see Damon's head turned to whatever he was doing. She sniffed and it smelled like he was cooking... pasta.

"Damon?" He turned around and smirked at Bonnie's expression.

"The one and only" He said, turning back to his pot of tomato sauce.

"I thought you were dead... why has no one accepted my calls?... and who the hell was that little girl?" She was almost screaming now. Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

"Well Sabrina, that little girl is someone I inherited yesterday and that's probably why Myself and Elena haven't been returning your calls and as you can see NO i'm not dead!" She rolled her eyes at his last reply.

"Okay how is that possible... werewolf bites kill vampires!... and who the hell would trust you with their daughter?" She giggled a little bit and Damon did as well before turning back to being serious.

"Well Stefan went to see Klaus... and he had a cure... his blood." Bonnie's eyes widened. "He traded himself for the cure." Damon said sadly, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Bonnie closed her eyes letting a tear drop.

"Is Stefan dead?" Bonnie asked looking down at the floor.

"We don't think so... we think that Klaus just took him to be some sort of Minion."

"Then Damon why are you making pasta? Why aren't you out there trying to find him you fricken IDIOT!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. She took this badly, and Damon sighed.

"Because Witchy, I have to feed Chelsea." He then placed the spaghetti into a red bowl and called down for the little girl. She smiled brightly at the pasta, and took her fork and swirled it around before taking a huge bite.

"Thanks Damon" She said with her mouthful. Damon smiled, she was starting to lighten up, She got along with him this morning. She didn't try to do that weird glowing thing that almost killed him. Bonnie looked at the little girl with curiosity and whipped her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Damon... are you going to look for Stefan?" The little girl's head perked up in confusion and listened closely to her new guardian.

"who's Stefan?" She asked.

"Stefan's my brother... and someone took him away from me Chelsea." He talked to her as if she were a five year old. " And Bonnie yes I'm going to find him but in time... right now Chelsea right here has to explain one hell of a lot of things to me about what she is" He said glaring down at the girl "That was the deal remember you get Pasta I get answers!" The girl gingerly put down her fork and stared up at him blankly.

"Alright... well last night I had an adrenaline rush... it's very common! You can Google it." She then went back to her pasta. Damon growled in response.

"That was not a fucking adrenaline rush you were glowing at you shot these beams of light from your hands!" Damon yelled at her. Bonnie perked some interest in this now.

"Are you a witch? Because it's okay if you are.. you can tell us. I'm a witch too!" Bonnie said talking gently to the girl and Chelsea rolled her green, cat like eyes.

"NO i'm not a witch... I'm a-a... okay you promise you won't laugh if I tell you." She said looking helplessly up at the two people.

"Yes" They both said in unison.

"Alrighty well ... I'm an Angel." She said biting her lip. Damon growled at this again and Bonnie laughed out loud before covering her mouth.

"Okay Chelsea can you cut the fucking crap and just tell us what you are!" He screamed the girl shivered and took another bite of her pasta. She swallowed.

"I'm serious Damon I'm an Angel. Well.. that's not the only name for it, people call us Fairy, Fae, pixie, and some other stuff that I can't remember at the moment." Damon's face softened and Bonnie looked like she was going to laugh again.

"You're serious?" Damon asked and Chelsea nodded. "An Angel, seriously.. do you have wings?" She shot him a death glare.

"No! but we are the most powerful beings in the universe so I wouldn't make any jokes at me Salvatore!" She spat back.

"Okay I know you think you're tough but c'mon aren't witches the most powerful thing?" Bonnie said giggling.

"Witches?" The girl started to laugh out loud. "Witches are useless, almost as much as vampires and werewolves. Have you people even met anything from out of this realm?" She questioned. They both looked confused. "Oh my gawd you had no idea there were other realms did you?" They both shook there heads. "wow then you're in big trouble!" She giggled before taking another bite of her pasta leaving Damon and Bonnie looking utterly confused.

...

**Caroline's room**

Caroline was sitting on her bed, listening to the Taylor Swift album. She was crying to the song 'Tell Me Why' she felt the songs fit perfectly to what she was going through. The flashbacks of last night's event fled through her mind.

...

Flashback!

_Carol Lockwood dragged Caroline by her hair all the way to her house... a few blocks away. Once they had arrived at Caroline's house, Carol loudly banged on the door. When Sheriff Forbes opened it up. She looked disgusted. "Let go of my daughter!" She bellowed,and Carol reluctantly let go of Caroline. _

_"Liz do you have any idea what your daughter had been doing?" She screamed and it made Caroline shiver._

_"Lemme guess your son?" Liz asked and Carol's moth hung open. "Watch it Carol you'll catch flies! Believe me I know your son was here this morning raiding my fridge! Now I thought you were a respect full woman Carol and dragging my daughter's hair all the way down the street just to yell at me, I don't think that's very lady like of you."_

_"Well I don't have to treat vampires with the same respect as other people!" this time both Liz and Caroline's mouth flung open._

_"When I told you to get rid of the vampire problem two days ago sheriff who do you think I was talking about!" She said dipping her head towards Caroline. _

_"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you think that my daughter is a vampire!" Liz screamed, and Caroline smiled at the fact that her mother was covering for her. _

_"Oh I don't think I KNOW!" Carol then pulled out a tiny knife before penetrating her skin, a few drops of blood falling down her wrist. Caroline fangs flung out along with the veins under her eyes. She tried to quickly calm herself down and cover it, but it was too late you could clearly see the vampire features on her face. "Liz don't lie to me I know you know and I will let you keep her alive as long as NO ONE gets her hurt, and she keeps away from my son. If one more brutal death happens in this town I will send Damon Salvatore to come kill her!" I took all of Caroline strength to not burst out laughing... If anyone she could possibly think of in the counsel, she wanted Damon Salvatore do kill her. If he wasn't dead he still wouldn't kill her. Liz smirked bitterly._

_"Alright Carol I will make sure that nothing happens." Before pulling Caroline inside and slamming the door in Carol Lockwood's face._

_..._

End of Flashback!

Caroline had called Tyler this morning and he had told her he wanted to be with her so much but she was a vampire and they don't co-exist. She screamed at him, and he told her that she was acting like a bitch and she knew that it was true.

'I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around.

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around'

She sat there in the cliche of the song and cried, before getting a text from Rick.

'**Damon is alive! come to the boarding house!'**

She quickly dried her tear and grabbed her car keys.

...

**Gilbert House**

Alaric Saltzmen was rubbing his temples over the loud noises of the girls screaming upstairs. Jeremy had not come back from his "walk" last night and even though Rick was worried he thought that Jeremy just probably crashed at a friends to get away from Anna and Vicky.

Suddenly something made him perk up, his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID. surprised to see that it was Damon. He picked up the phone confused.

'Hello?' Alaric answered.

"Hey Rick, guess what I'm alive..so now that I've got that off my chest could you possible check and see at your house if Isobel had any books on Angels. It might sound kind of crazy but they are in fact real. Oh and you don't have to worry about it being occupied by a couple of evil original vamps, they're gone now. So CHOP CHOP see you at my house in a while and also text Vampire Barbie and tell her to get her perky ass over here.' Alaric heard a very loud scream in the back-round. 'Alrighty then I'll have to talk to you later because we have a problem with our newest resident.. you'll meet her when you get here! She's a real pleasure to be around. Bye!' Damon hung up the phone and Rick just sat there with his mouth open before furiously texting Caroline.

...

**Boarding House**

Chelsea's large piercing scream hurt Damon's vampire sensitive ears.

"What the hell is the matter you stupid brat!" He screamed as she ran up to him her eyes wide with fear. His face softened from it's previous hard expression. "Hey, hey Chelsea what's the matter" She pointed towards the door. He walked up to it and opened the door revealing a girl with green eyes and black curly hair twirling a lock in her fingers.

"Violet?" He questioned.

"Hello Brother... why don't you have your girlfriend invite me in?"

...

**Hey everyone PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER IT WASN'T AS EXCITING AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boarding House**

"Oh My God Violet... how are y-you still-" She interupted him

"Alive?" She giggled and flipped her curly, long, black hair back.

"I have sooo much to tell you Damon!" She glided up to the door and froze because of the fact she couldn't get in. "Now why don't you have Elena invite me in." She smiled brightly.

"How do you know about Elena?" He asked folding his arms.

"Oh well I met a very cute boy yesterday night who very much likes to talk" She turned her smile into a smirk before placing a hand to feel her red cherry lips almost tasting Jeremy on them. "He gave all sorts of information about all of you! Now brother be polite let your dear sister into the house so I can embaress you infront of your new GF" She giggled and placed a genuine smile to her lips. "C'mon I don't bite... much" Damon smirked.

"Elena!" He called and she apeared as fast as her human legs could get her to the door.

"Oh MY GAWD! You look just like her!" Elena stared at her confused.

"Elena this is Violet... she's my baby sister." Violet placed her hand out as far as the barrier would let her.

"How do you do Miss Elena" Elena hesitantly shook her hand and half smiled. All three of them stood there for a while, with Violet trying to hint for Elena to let her in. Finally she spoke. "Um Elena... could you possibly let me inside of the house?" She awkwardly laughed and Elena did the same.

"Oh yea sure of course... Come On in" The girl stepped through the door and everyone backed up into the hallway. Violet looked at Damon and gave him a hug, He was taken back at first but then linked his arms around her and hugged her back

"I've missed you" She whispered into his shirt, since she was only 5'4. (Tallness doesn't really run in the Salvatore family.)

"I've missed you too Vi" He said into her hair. Elena felt awkward and overjoyed. This was someone Damon had thought he'd lost and now she was back in his life, and wanted to be there. He didn't get too many of those. Elena couldn't have been more thrilled for him, but at the same time she was just standing there while they hugged. Finally they pulled away.

"So where's that beautiful girl that opened the door at?" Violet said chuckling to herself.

"Um she's hiding in the corner... NOT SO TOUGH ARE YOU NOW CHELLS!" He yelled to her, and she quickly got out from under the coffee table.

"I wasn't hiding Damon... I-i wa-ass umm cleaning!" She said before standing next to him.

"Hi I'm your doppleganger Violet" Violet said reaching out to give the girl her hand.

"Oh wow well nice to meet you" Chelsea said giving her hand a good shake.

"Don't be scared Chelsea you should see my doppleganger" Elena said slightly pushing Chelsea a little bit.

"Yea that one is a super bitch!" Violet laughed along with Elena before sitting herself on the couch. Chelsea aimlessly watched her, she had the same features as she did except for her light blue eyes and dark black hair. She was wearing a blood red tank top with a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans tucked into black high-heeled boots. She seemed a little older than Chelsea probably 15, or 16. Damon sat in a seat across from her.

"How is it that you have a doppleganger? I mean isn't only the Petrova line?" He questioned Violet.

"I don't know much about it but, I'm sure you're aware that Chelsea is an angel right?"

"Yes I'm aware." She nodded in response.

"Good, well you see every Angel that is born into a bloodline looks exactly the same only has a couple of different things to make them ... special." she winked at Chelsea.

"Do you know anything else about your kind?" Damon asked.

"I know that when you get more experience you can shape shift, and that Vampire blood right on the spot turns an Angel into a half angel half vamp." She giggled.

"Really? can you shape shift!" Chelsea excitedly said sitting down next to Violet.

"I don't know you tell me?" She said chuckling as she took the form of Damon.

Chelsea started to laugh out loud along with Elena and Damon. Suddenly the door was opened and Violet turned back into herself.

"Hey Rick is that you?" Damon called out and Alaric emerged from the hallway.

"Nice to see you're not dead apreciated the call to reasure me, instead of you randomly having to say it when you ask for a favor." Damon smiled at Alaric.

"Sorry bout that Rick been kind of busy." Damon gestured to Violet and Chelsea.

"Hmm I thought you said there was only one house guest... well now I have a surprise for you Damon.. don't get mad I had to bring them" Alaric said going back into the hallway to open the door.

"Who the hell are yo-" Damon interupted himself, with his mouth ecape as he saw before him Vikki and Anna. Elena followed his actions.

"Annebelle?" Violet asked bewildered, and Anna shot her the biggest death glare.

"Damon Salvatore!" Vikki said fangs elongated.

"Oh heeyyy Vikki... how you've been?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"ME? OH I'VE BEEN DEAD!" She screamed and lounged for him but was interuppted by Bonnie's power. Aperently she had arrived from the bathroom. Vikki screamed out in pain and tumbled to the floor. Everyone shared the same blank expression and just basiclly stared at her.

"Bennet stop!" She screamed out, and Bonnie obliged.

"You can't attack anyone though!" She said venomisly

"I DESERVE TO! but I won't" She said and sat down on a chair.

"Rick with this big of a surprise you better have brought something on Angels!" Damon said feircly.

"Ummm the only thing Isobel had was that Angels were created to ward evil... Evil like Demons! I was thinking that an Angel with enough power could kill Klaus." Alaric got excited and handed Damon a picture of an Angel, she looked exact to the two girls infront of him... probably only Chelsea's age, but had Red hair, and Clothes that were from the 20's.

"Who's that?" He asked confused.

"Oh her... her name is Kapree I think she was a very important one back in the day... ran in your bloodline." Alaric said and sat on the arm of Damon's chair.

"Hmmm Violet do you reconize her?" Damon said handing her the picture.

"Other than the fact that she looks like me... No" She said and handed it back. Alaric starred at her with confusion.

"Oh Alaric Saltzmen this is my long lost little sister Violet Salvatore, Violet Salvatore this is Alaric Saltsmen...vampire slayer." Violet giggled and placed her hand out to shake Alaric's hand.

"Nice to meet you Buffy" she said. Alaric relunctantly shook her hand, she had the same sence of humor... great.

"Nice to meet you too" He said before taking his hand away.

"Now Alaric... this is Chelsea Salvatore, a child that I now must take care of. Chelsea Salvatore Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Chelsea rolled her eyes,

"Nice to meet you Alaric." She said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea." He said and removed his hand. You could tell that the girls looked alike but Chelsea was the good Angel the one that you could see in a white flowy dress with wings... but Violet she had this aura about her that implied that she was dark... evil.

"Now that we've gotten that settled Damon would you mind telling me who Pyscho is over here." Violet said gesturing to Vikki.

"Oh that's Vikki I turned her and she was supposed to be dead." Damon said looking at Alaric.

"Oh well yea... she came back to life with Jeremy... Bonnie that was the consequence the witches were talking about bring back her and Anna"

Violet nodded still slightly confused, not noticing her sex friend's name, and took out her iphone to read a text real quick before replying it. Bonnie covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh no! This is all my fault" Bonnie cried.

"You're acting like this is a bad thing!" Vikki and Anna both said before standing right infront of Bonnie.

"This is a bad thing you girls weren't meant to come back!" Bonnie screamed! Anna's fangs alongated and gripped Bonnie's neck for all that it was worth before Vikkie grabbed her wrists and bit into it. Bonnie let out a piercing scream and Damon tried to help but Anna lounged out at him. Shrieking and fangs slashing at him holding onto his neck. Damon than grabbed her and tackled her against the wall. Alaric grabbed Chelsea and Elena and hid them behind him before grabbing out a steak gun and shooting it at Vikki's arm. She screamed and let go of Bonnie's now unconcious body. It fell to a thud and now Vikki lounged at Alaric who was doing his best to fight her off with his handy steaks but he kept missing her heart. Chelsea was too scared to do anything and Elena couldn't do anything so she held onto the girl. Violet only now just looking up from her reply text, groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You fucking idiots!" She screamed before her eyes glowed red and she bit into Vikki's neck and then quickly pulled out Anna's heart. Violet looked up at the heart and quickly devoured it before turning back to a screaming Vikki. She was lying on the floor holding her neck shivering and crying out in pain. Now Bonnie's witch pain was nothing compared to this. Violet's venomous bite litterally made it seem like her entire body was on fire, burning her alive from the inside out. "She's going to be like that for a couple of hours before she finally dies." Violet said licking her lips at the mixture of the blood and the heart. Damon only looked at her with disgust.

"Violet you didn't have to do that!" Damon screamed and she glared.

"They weren't supposed to be alive anyway and plus I was hungry... still am." She then leaned down next to Vikki. "Hey do you want me to take the pain away?" She asked stroking the girls hair and talking to her gently. Vikki nodded her head, and Violet gripped her up to face her. Vikki let out another scream as it hurt more to stand. Violet's fangs came out and she bit down on Vikki's neck and sucked her completely dry leaving her dead body on the ground. Vikki's face falling just between Chelsea's leg and she let out a scream. Violet ignored Chelsea's scream and leaned down to Bonnie before taking a bite out of her own wrist and fumbling it into Bonnie's mouth. Out of just a drop of blood Bonnie regained consiouness, and bit down harder savoring the taste of the blood. This annoyed Violet and she shook her off making her fly across the room and land with a thud. "Now I would stay and clean up my mess BUT I've gotta meet someone.. I'll be back later Damon to bring over my stuff. SEE YOU ALL THEN" She said before blowing a kiss to the everyone, and then she left. They all stood there in shock for a couple of minutes before a door was opened once more.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Caroline asked sweetly as she almost skipped her way into the den.

...

**Gilbert House.**

Jeremy strolled through the house and gracefully landed ontop of the couch. "Alaric? Anna? Vikki? anyone?" Jeremy screamed but no answer, he shrugged and figured they'd eventually come home. He pulled out his phone and thought back to the amazing day he spent with Violet... She really was a beauty and she liked to have sex. So maybe now she was his new special friend... he literally couldn't stop thinking about it. She had rocked his world and the fact that she was a vampire and a powerful one made things better for him. He so desperately wanted to feel her bite into him or see her take a bite of something else. He scrolled down his contact list and texted her.

'**What are you doing later?' ** he pressed send and waited for a reply. He placed his phone back in his pocket and got up to grab a drink. When he pulled out some water he got a reply.

'**Um I was planning to get something to eat ;)' ** He chuckled.

'**Mind if I come along... maybe help in some way?' ** He took a large sip of his water and smirked when the text message was as quick as his.

'** Yup meet me by the woods behind the highschool in ten minutes :)'**

'**Alright see you there' ** He finished his drink and placed it down before quickly using the bathroom and heading out the door.

...

**Mystic Fall's HighSchool Woods**

Violet was tapping her prada black boots on the pavement, waiting for Jeremy. She pulled out her phone and looked in the reflection she had a little blood on her teeth so she quickly tried whipping it off when Jeremy pulled up in his car.

"Jeremy! Hi it's so good to see you again" She giggled and hugged him as he aproached.

"It's good to see you too Violet" He hugged her back. "Now what do you need me to do?" He looked down at her still holding her curvey frame.

"Just lie there on the floor, right on the side of the road." Jeremy nodded with a smile and headed towards the spot she had pointed to. "What made you want to see me feed Jeremy?" She asked using her italian accent to say his name. It gave him shivers.

"I was.. just curious thats all" He said lying there, she aproached him and kneeled down to look at him.

"Well don't get freaked out... cas it's kinda scary" She held his hand in hers. "Now close your eyes" He did as she asked and they stood there waiting until a car pulled up and she pretended to cry. "PLEASE HELP ME... MY BOYFRIEND HE JUST PASSED OUT!" A man jumped out of the car quickly and ran over to asist Jeremy. A woman ran out to comfort Violet.

"My Oh My what are you doing out in the woods so late anyway. You've heard all about those animal attacks it could be dangerous."

"Why Yes it is" She growled and the woman looked up at her with fear in her eyes, at the sight of her fangs and veins under eyes. Violet bit into the women and drained her completely before letting her drop. The man who had witnessed what had just happened and was already in the car trying to run away, was being tipped over by Violet's super strength. She flipped him and he tumbled five blocks before she caught up to him and dragged him out of the vehicle. "I'm not really into my food running away, I hate all the work that you put me through!" The man was crying as she gripped him high above her head.

"I'mmmm sooo sorrry I pputt you thrrough soooo mucch" He pleaded to her and she smiled.

"Oh really thank you! For the apology I'm not going to feed on your neck!" He smiled a little bit.

"Thank yo-" Was all he could muster before she grabbed his heart out of chest and swallowed it whole. Before ripping him open completely and taking out all other organs that she thought were tasty. For example his big and small intestant, splein, and two kidneys. But to top it all off she drank dierectly from his veins, licking and moaning at every touch of the sweet dead blood. By this time Jeremy had already gotten up and was watching her getting more hard by the minute.

"Violet" He said huskily, and she turned to him, face dripping with blood. Her fangs retracted and the veins in her eyes went away.

"Sorry, that was probably gross to you huh?" She said sheepishly rubbing her neck and looking down at the floor. He aproached her, and held up her chin to bring her to her feet and face him.

"Nope that was actually very sexy!" He smiled and so did she before she leaned in to kiss him. He devoured her in his lips and got the blood that she had just tasted into his mouth as well. They were standing there in the middle of the road, until they heard a police car coming that way.

"crap!" Violet looked all the way down the road with her vampire vison, "C'mon Jeremy we have to get back to the car!" With her vamp speed she got them there in a mila-second and they drove away back to Jeremy's house.

When the police truck rolled up to the scene a couple of minutes after they had left, the debutee almost screamed at the scene. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed Mayor Lockwood's number.

"Ma-ayorrr Locckwoood" She stuttered with her words.

"Yes this is she" She recalled sounding annoyed.

"We-ell there is a body here in the back of the woods, by the highschool, annnd it umm is torn apart.. I think it was a vampire!" She was close to tears at the moment.

"Alright call up all the troops and then meet me at Sheriff Forbes house we have to have a little chat with her daughter."

...

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER! LOVED IT? HATED IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! **

**P.S. sorry there was no forewood of any kind this chapter. I wanted a whole lot of drama.**

'


	6. Chapter 6

**Boarding House**

Caroline looked down at the dead bodies and gasped. "Who dug up Vikki and Anna's dead body?" She looked around the room waiting for an answer but, no one answered her. "Do we not know?" She said trying to get something out of the people in the room. She glanced at Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Alaric before she noticed that Stefan wasn't present and a small girl was there instead. "who's the little girl? and Where the hell is Stefan?" She barked at the gang but no could say a word except for Chelsea.

"I'm Chelsea Salvatore, I'm guessing by some weird mistake Damon's my guardian... and I have no idea who Stefan is, all I know is that he's Damon's brother, but he's missing for some reason." Caroline nodded and turned back to everyone, this was a shocking scene but not that shocking Caroline rolled her eyes at how dramatic everyone was being.

"HELLO EARTH TO EVERYONE! What the hell happened?" Damon finally looked up at her as if just noticing that she had arrived.

"Caroline... Vikki, and Anna were brought back to life along with Jeremy" Caroline looked confused and sat on the couch, Elena and Bonnie joined her. While Alaric, Chelsea, and Damon sat on the other couch across from them.

"Go on" She said once comfortable.

"Well... Barbie they were just murdered right infront of us because they both attacked Bonnie" Damon said making his eyes go wide with frustration.

"Who murdered them...again?" Caroline sat up in her seat.

"My sister" Damon breathed before getting up to poor himself a drink.

"Woah WOAH WOAH WOAH! You have a sister?" She jumped up and walked over to Damon.

"Yes, Caroline I do." He gulped his bourbon down before going over to Vikki's body and draping her over his shoulder. "Now vampire barbie you get Anna" He said as he started to walk down the hallway Caroline quickly grabbed Anna and followed Damon down the hall with everyone just sitting there in the living room staring out into space.

...

**Gilbert House**

Violet and Jeremy giggled into a kiss as they stood on Jeremy's front porch. "You have to invite me Jeremy or else we can't continue!" Violet pouted and Jeremy kissed it.

"Please come in" He smiled and picked her up while entering his living room. In mid-air she wrapped her legs around his and he groped her butt with his right hand,and held her back with his left hand. She started to kiss down his jaw line, and then his neck. He moaned in satisfaction, and lead her over to the kitchen where he sat her down on the counter. He placed a small kiss on her nose before leaving to retrieve some wine. She quickly got down from the counter and licked her lips at the sight of the red wine. Jeremy poured her, and himself a glass and then handed it to her.

"Thank You" She smirked and took the glass in her hand spinning it around for a moment before taking a full gulp.

"You're welcome" He said and did the same as her.

Violet turned around and placed the wine on the island, Her eyes were started to show veins, she was still absolutely starving and the fact that she could hear Jeremy's blood pump inside of him and his heart constantly booming against his chest. She gripped the island and tried to concentrate on anything besides him.

"Violet is there something the matter?" Jeremy asked placing his drink down on the sink side of the counter. She turned to face him fangs out, and veins showing.

"Yes I'm hungry!" She barked and in a minute she was infront of him penetrating his neck with her piercing fangs. Jeremy let a moan escape his lips as he tumbled to the ground.

...

** The Lockwood Household**

Tyler was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about how complicated things could get in just a couple of days. How things could go from Friendship, to sleeping together, to forbidden to see each other in three days. He hit his head with his pillow and tried to scream but felt he didn't have the energy. He groaned and through the pillow back to where it belonged. His mother emerged into his room with a sore look on her face. "Yes?" Tyler asked without even looking up at her.

"I'm going out Tyler I'll be back shortly." She sighed and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked in such a monotone voice.

"To take care of something!" She snapped.

"What are you taking care of?" He sat up in bed looking her dead in the eye.

"Something I should have taken care of the other night!" She said, a small smile creeping at the corner of her lips and Tyler growled.

"Leave Caroline alone MOM!" He yelled very loudly, and Mrs. Lockwood shivered a little bit.

"Tyler there is some things that are beyond your control. Things like this!" She said turned away from him, and he followed her.

"Humor me!" He said with anger.

"Okay MR. I'M IN CONTROL DID YOU KNOW THAT CAROLINE WAS A VAMPIRE? SHE'S A THREAT TO OUR TOWN AND SHE HAS TO BE STOPPED!" Tyler could feel the anger boiling up in his blood and he clenched his fists.

"YES I KNEW AND SHE'S NO THREAT TO ANYONE!" He screamed and Mrs. Lockwood took a step back from him, mouth wide opened.

"How could you love something... that's a monster Tyler?" She let a small tear run down her cheek. Tyler rolled his eyes and came very close to her.

"She's not a monster... she's more of an angel than that mom and I WILL NOT LET. YOU. KILL. HER." He said elongating each word.

"You can't stop me Tyler she said and started to walk down the stairs." Tyler lost sight of his will power and his anger reached his boiling pointed so he turned her around to face him and punched her square in the jaw making her fall down the stairs roughly and hit her head on the marble floor. Tyler looked down still having a venomous expression on his face, he saw as blood started to come from her head. He softened his face, and ran down to stairs quickly checking her pulse.

Carol Lockwood was dead.

...

**A street on Broadway, New York City.**

Stefan and Klaus were chewing on a delicious hot dog, staring out in the dark at the many people walking by. New York City, a vampire's nightmare, but a rippers fantasy. Stefan eyed which person he devour next. In New York if you killed one person in ear shot, everyone would run for miles. THE ENTIRE CITY would be in a panic, and that is just the way he likes things.

Klaus watched Stefan with a fire in his eyes. He was such a powerful little vampire, unlike anything he had ever seen. Sure Damon was the stronger of the two, and was much smarter, but Stefan had no remorse left inside of him, he had no emotion for anyone including Elena. Klaus saw straight through that act, of good and kindness. Stefan was only with Elena so he could pretend to be good, pretend to be human again, pretend to still be the way he was, pretend like he hadn't lost it, but he had and once he had a little push there was no way he was ever going back to his humanity. Klaus smirked to himself as Stefan spotted a little girl with her mother, she was holding a brand new American Girl Doll. Stefan loved praying on the young it made everything more heartbreaking. He loved seeing the light go out of the young child's eyes and see how the parents of the child would lose their selves in the great loss.

Stefan eagerly gave Klaus the remainder of his hot dog and charged right infront of the two girls. "Hello" He greeted them and the mother quickly grabbed her daughters hand and pushed her behind her.

"Um excuse me sir I think we have to get going." She said quivering a little. Stefan smiled evilly and the veins under his eyes started to appear the women held her mouth with her other hand. Stefan, in one swift movement, shoved the women on the otherside of the street. The little girl stood petrified.

"Why hello there little one. Whats your name?" Stefan asked bending down to her. The little girl tightly held onto her doll.

"I'm Madeline." She squeaked, her mother screaming and running through people to get to her.

"Nice to meet you Madeline" Stefan said as he dug his fangs into the little girl, she screamed and cried which got peoples attention. They ran in horror, and Stefan smiled into the remainder of the bite, before dropping the small girl to the ground, and running off to find Klaus. The mother screamed and cried and she held onto her dead daughter with all her might as if hoping that she would come back to life.

...

**Boarding House.**

Katherine stood outside the door debating on weather or not she should even try going in. She felt like she owed them to tell them how Stefan is. When she saw him, she knew that he had lost control, she wished she was the one who had trained him, then he would have been fine, but the wench Lexi had to, and so it got him addicted. Stupid animal blood. She stood there at the door going back and forth on the porch twirling a lock of her hair. She sat down on one of the steps, and stared out into space, hoping that she could find a selfish reason to leave, and not tell them. But, Klaus wasn't anywhere near Mystic Falls any longer, an Angel was here to protect her, and everyone wanted to kill Klaus, so why shouldn't she be here. It made the most sense but she still felt uneasy and almost nervous. Like she didn't belong, so she sat there trying to think of a reason to leave.

...

**Gilbert House**

"C'mon Jeremy wake up!" Violet yelled at an unconscious Jeremy, as she was holding a open wounded wrist to his mouth. Jeremy was obviously getting the needed blood but nothing was happening she started to panic that she had killed him, or turnee him into a vampire. She was yelling at him over and over again to drink, and finally to her relief he did. He held fiercely to her wrist and took in a lot of her blood. She fell down removing him from her wrist and layed on the floor. Jeremy looked down at her all energy returned and stood her up to face him, he cupped her face with his hands looked at her lips he could see his blood on her lips. She stared back at him and frowned. "I'm sorry" She whispered, and he kissed her eyes and her cheeks before kissing her full on the mouth with an amass amount of passion. His blood mixed with her blood and the wine.. well it had to be the finest thing he had ever tasted her gripped her butt, and placed her once again on the counter. Never breaking the kiss, he then started to remove her shirt,very gently. He started to kiss down her neck and she let a groan escape her lips. He growled once he had gotten to her chest, that her lacy black bra still was on and he, with one swift movement, tore it off. He then began to swirl her right nipple in his mouth and she moaned in pleasure. "Jeremy" She gasped in a Italian accent. He grew hard at the sound of her saying his name in ecstacy. She noticed that his pants were beginning to get very tight around his crotch so she tore them off of him. He then picked her up and moved her to the bathroom close by placing her gently in the bathtub. She giggled and pulled down his plaid boxer shorts. He smiled up at her and brushed the hair out of her face,so he could kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch and he moved down to rip her panties off. She gasped at the sudden movement. He then hovered over her, his cock right at her entrance, she pushed her hips up to meet it, and they both moved into one another. They fit together like some weird puzzle, and and they both moved with each other through out every thrust, with perfect motion. It was pure bliss and the only sounds to be heard from each other were the slapping of their naked bodies, and heavy breathing. It was magical night for the both of them.

**...**

**Hey everyone, I really hoped you liked this chapter because it's going to be the last unless I GET MORE REVIEWS! only one person every week reviews it and I'm very grateful to that person but I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR ELSE I'M DROPPING THE STORY! I love you all but please do me a solid and tell me what you think!**


End file.
